


Reawakened

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: B.O.Ws, Blood Drinking, C-Virus, Grief/Mourning, Infected Piers, M/M, Piers Lives, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the underwater facility was destroyed and Piers sacrifice his life to save Chris. He was in pain after losing his lover he searched the seas for him but nothing came up. Jake found Chris grieving and decided take him out but Chris didn’t want another man or women so he went for someone closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Resident evil fic so be nice. After i beat RE 6 i had to write this. short chapter i am writing other stories i don't know if I can updated soon or not. I tried my best with Jake.

 

Six Months Later After the Underwater facility was destroyed  

Jake was walking with Chris down the streets at Paris and saw a bar “this one B.S.A.A Guy.” Chris sighed and grabbed his arm “stop calling me that, a few things.” Jake took Chris’s hand off his arm “alright say the rules be quick I want my money.” Chris took out this wallet why did he agree so go out and hang out with Weskers son for “why am I paying you again Jake.”

Jake took the 50 dollars and put in his pocket “Cause bodyguard you will need one in case something bad happens.” Chris is now walking in the bar with Jake “I can take care of myself I only said yes to come because you will buy me a Drink.”

Jake smiled at Chris they got a booth and sat down then chris told the bartender "Bourbon please and a Steak ." he gave him the money "you Jake what are you getting." Jake was looking at the menu he knew this was the perfect idea to get chris over piers death. "i will have the chicken fingers, fries and a coke." Chris looked at him "not a beer or a fancy drink you are eating like a child." Jake smiled went closer to Chris "i am not a child i just love that food, keep your opinions to yourself." Chris turned away from jake.

The food arrived at the table minutes later Chris got his knife and fork and slicing the steak and eat a piece. The awkward silence was going on for 10 minutes Chris finished his steak and then Jake eat the last of his fries and broke the silence "how are you doing after what happ-."

he was broke off by Chris, chris grabbed jakes shirt and pointed in the face with his finger "don't you dare mention what happened with piers." Jake knew chris wouldn't hurt him after it was he who saved the world "I am sorry, if there anything i could off done i would Chris."

Chris dropped jakes shirt "it's fine i am okay." Jake finished his chicken fingers and left the waiter a tip. Chris walking out of the bar with Jake going back to Chris's apartment. They were at the door with Chris getting the keys in his pocket. "Look i am sorry for bringing it up i just thought you might need help and company like me." Chris anger is growing and unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in so did jake, Chris punched Jake in the face jake slipped, he recovered "what i was trying to be nice. No wonder my dad hated you."

that set Chris off Chris tried a kick and a upper cut to jake but he blocked them. "it was your fault he died." Jake was in a his fighting stance "no it was not what you told me he injected the new C-virus into him to save your life."

Chris thought to himself "i can't live without him anymore it is killing me."

so he went over to the bed and sat down "i am sorry Jake i been blaming you all this time and have not moved on its just i loved him." Jake sat down next to him and grabbed his hand "i could told you that i first time i meet you back in Edonia and the way Piers was looking at you. Anyway do want to talk about it." Chris is still sad and grieving he turned his head away from jake "no why are here?" Jake lay back on the bed and put his hands behind his head "I am here to help you and cause i fancy you."

Chris chuckled "really i never thought you would considering with Sherry." jake got up "me with sherry no. Shes not my type, I didn't want to act sooner cause you were grieving it would feel wrong." Chris got up too they are standing inches apart "thanks for that and yes you are hot it has been six months since i had anyone besides my friends and family." Chris put one hand on jakes face and other on his back "you don't think this is weird Fraternizing with Weskers son."

Chris smiled and moving into a kiss his lips touched Jakes warm beautiful mouth he never had a kiss with more emotion and love before. They were moving together like water then Chris ended the kiss "it is not, I love you stay here for at least for a while." jake smiling with joy and happiness.

Then Chris heard a explosion and screaming the shake broke their embrace jake looked outside and saw B.O.Ws "damn not again." Chris grabbed his 9 mm handgun and cocked it "what not again." Jake got out his pistol too "it is never a dull moment B.O.Ws." Chris sighed "damn it lets get moving we need to save people and kill these b.o.ws as much as we can." So Chris went first and got out of the room and went down the hall to the exit then he opened it and Jake was bring up the rear "shit they are everywhere."

He radio the B.S.A.A "HQ we got a situation Paris  got hit by bio terrorists and b.o.ws we need extraction." Chris was walking with his gun up ready to fire "this is HQ Beta team is in the area they will help and reinforcements are on the way but hold on." Chris found a new form of J,avo he shot it in the head it staggered Chris went up and kicked him the chest and then stabbed him with his knife.

Jake threw a flash grenade and the J,avo eyes blind him Jake grabbed the J,avo flipped him over and his head exploded. Jake got back up "you okay chris." Chris nodded and they stuck back together "alright lets move Beta team is 5 blocks from here." Chris was moving slowly then he forgot something "one more thing Jake." Chris kissed Jake on lips passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did my best with Ada.

 

   Chris and Jake moved down the street with raised weapons looking at the carnage and destruction. Jake was covering Chris's back "you know this reminds me of China six months ago." Chris sighed and signaled Jake to take cover "get down J,avo up ahead." Jake watch as one turned into a new form they have not seen.

The J,avo arms was melting into a Lickers arms big claws bigger and his chest turned black like a new plate of armor.

Jake turned away and looked at Chris "we may have a situation new J,avo but how do we handle this." Chris got out his Shotgun and is reloading it "while i am taking the charge attacking them you will go around and go to the extraction point."

Jake could not believe this his lover taking the fall and sacrifice his life "no i won't i will help you." Chris grabbed hold of Jake of his shirt "you have to get to coordinates i will take care of these J,avo then i will join you." Jake shrugged his hand off "no."

Chris punched the metal cover they were behind. The J,avo heard the noise they are getting closer "damn it Chris come on lets kill them." The J,avo was right above them, one of them was about to stab Jake in the head. But Jake did a back flip and is behind the J,avo, snap his neck. Chris got up and fired his shotgun twice.

One shot rip the J,avo in half, Second took the Other J,avo head off and the corpses fell on the ground. Jake scan his surroundings and saw that mutated J,avo gone "uh Chris the other B.O.W is gone."

Chris was looking where it was the b.o.w and started to respond by walking over to spot. Jake was picking up a first aid spray he found on a J,avo "This is in case we are hurt." he saw Chris at the spot where the B.O.W was and reacted in a hurry, he read report of all the B.O.Ws, even uroboros. "no Chris it a B.O.W Uroboros."

Chris realized what he walked into the snakes came out from under him and picked him up and threw him to the crush car a block down "CHRIS." Jake ran to Chris and saw him bleeding on the side of his body "oh no are you going to turn." Chris is groaning in pain and got up and sat against the wall of the building "no it is from the glass now we need to take that B.O.W out." The B.O.W is walking towards them then it was afraid of the fire that was spreading.

It jumped on the side of building and is coming towards them faster "Thats it the fire." Jake turned to Chris "alright how to take it out with fire." Chris gave him a incendiary grenade and his shotgun "here you have to take it out i am too wounded." Jake sprayed the first aid on Chris. Jake got out his elephant killer and walked in the opening of the fire.

Then the B.O.W jumped in the circle of fire they are in Jake took the pin out of the Grenade and threw it to the B.O.W. incendiary grenade went up like a bomb more fire, Jake fired two shot from his elephant killer in to the B.O.W then it fell back went into the fire and screamed in pain and on fire. Jake kept on firing his gun until the six round chamber was empty and then he saw a opening and threw a hand grenade "eat this you ugly fucker." Jake ran and jumped out of the circle of fire.

The B.O.W died the corpse melted but the fires were still there. Jake got back up and to see if Chris is okay "you okay Chris."

Chris still wounded was standing up "i am fine lets get moving." Jake stopped Chris "slow down your going to get yourself killed I care about you." Chris sighed and looked at his Lover "thanks but i am okay help me get there." Jake is helping Chris walk to the Extraction point.

"This is HQ where are you Beta team is getting overrun." Chris walking down the street with Jake helping him there "Chris here we got delayed on route." Jake saw a J,avo coming for him he had his Elephant killer already out he shot the J,avo in the face, it fell back on the ground. Chris was starting to Bleed again, Jake stopped and turned to Chris he saw him bleeding more "i thought i patch that wound up. Did that B.O.W bite you?"

Chris is guilty for not telling Jake this he didn't want him to worry "yes don't get mad i was trying to be brave." Jake knew what he had to so he got out his knife and slit his Wrist "what are you doing Jake i can take care of my self." Jake brought his Wrist over to Chris "Drink my blood is the Vaccine to the virus you have to i wouldn't let you die and turn into those B.O.Ws." Chris saw the blood dripping from Jakes Wrist "no I can't it is wrong. I won't drink your blood."

Chris's Wound is getting worse his blood is Black and his skin is turning Black too "Damn it Chris i will not let you die cause you were Stubborn." Chris nodded with him and grab his wrist and about to drink from Jake "thanks for caring and i love you."

Jake smiled and so Chris started to suck the blood from Jake. Chris Wound is healing slowly "it is working Chris." Chris stopped drinking from Jake Wrist his mouth was covered in blood "i can't drink more."

Jake moved next to Chris "you have to now!" Chris resume drinking the blood from Jake. Jake heard a noise someone was coming or something "damn it hurry Chris something is coming." Chris wound was fully healed and then he let go of the Wrist and saw the J,avo with a assault rifle firing at them Jake and Chris dodge.

Jake did a barrel roll then he kick the J,avo in the Crouch and kick him back on his ass. Chris got out his shotgun and fired it and his head exploded "Thanks Jake for everything." so Chris dropped the shotgun and went into a embrace with Jake. he went into a passionate kiss with Jake, the fire around them made the kiss hotter and Jake never had a perfect kiss that feels like true love, not simple pleasures. The kiss stopped Chris let go of Jake "come on we need go."

He agreed and they got out their 9 mm handgun went towards the extraction point. Chris and jake got to the point they saw the BSAA they made defenses it was chaos. "Chris." Leon came up to them they shake hands "Leon what are you doing here?" Chris said.

Leon told him the briefing "well don't get excited i am here cause there are reports that Piers is alive and he is leading these new bio terrorists." Chris lost all his nerve he could not move "Piers is alive what, How, and when?"

Ada came behind Chris and Jake "hello Wesker junior and Chris good to see you consider you were trying to kill me." Chris got his hand gun to her "after what she did you let her help you Leon." Leon went in front of Ada "that was carla she was a genius researcher working for Derek Simmons, and the one responsible for the discovery and creation of the C-Virus and Simmons had ada cloned cause he was obsessed about her plus it was never ada that killed your team and more."

Chris sighed he had to let go of that horrible fate "alright now what you never answered my question where is Piers?" Ada responded "well one of my contacts spotted Piers on the coast of japan wounded and nearly to death this was a week after the china incident."

leon explained more "since then japan was infected with the new version of the C-virus, i ran into him once it was brief he told me to tell you. He is coming for you and he will not stop or sleep for his revenge." Chris could not believe this his ex lover Piers is after him the New C-virus could have changed him.

Jake looked at ada "you knew my father?" Ada smiled and sat down on a supply crate "yes i did he trusted me it was good pay but he had his own goals that did exclude me." Jake knew this from Ada clone and reports he read from the BSAA "thanks Ada."

Ada nodded to him and said "get down." Leon, Chris, Jake, and Ada took cover. "This is HQ your choppers are on there way 5 minutes in route hold out." Chris heard the man "alright lets talk later we have to hold out." Leon saw the J,avos coming and lickers "okay let's do this."

Leon, Chris, and Jake went in the front of the cover they fried their firearms. Ada fired the Hookshot and went on the building and ready the rocket launcher and fired it. Jake did a counter attack with a back flip kick and the J,avo died. Leon fired his Wingshooter duel guns at the licker it staggered then he went up to it and got out his knife and put it in the lickers head.

It died Leon saw the rocket launcher coming and jumped out the way. "come on boys you will be nothing without me."

The choppers are here, the remain troops are getting aboard "come on guys." said Leon. "That was close, thanks Ada for saving us." Ada smiled and gave Jake a ring "this was Weskers i thought you should have it." Jake took it and put it on "anyway when we get back we have much to discuss Leon." said Chris the choppers were flying back to their hidden base in Paris.


End file.
